The present invention relates generally to a real time adaptive engine system and more particularly to a real time adaptive engine system with improved estimation of piston position.
Modern automotive engine systems often require an accurate determination of engine position. Engine position is utilized to sequence a variety of engine functions including injection and ignition timing. The increasing emphasis on efficiency and environmental concerns will continue to make an accurate determination of engine position an important element of engine system design.
Often, engine control systems use crankshaft position sensors (CPS) to determine engine position. The use of CPS information alone, however, can have several disadvantages. Errors in the CPS information can arise from a variety of circumstances. It is known that these errors can arise from tolerances in the cast sensor holes, bolt-up errors in the flywheel position, and position errors in the installation of the sensors. Modern engine designs often attempt to minimize such errors through precise manufacturing and assembly. It is known, however, that such precise manufacturing and assembly can lead to undesirable cost increases. Often, even with precise manufacturing and assembly, errors can still persist. In addition, maintenance operations performed on the CPS throughout the life of the engine system can compromise initial precision in manufacturing and assembly. Typical tolerances for CPS accuracy are plus or minus one percent, but as higher requirements for engine performance and efficiency increase, a higher accuracy will be desirable.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a system for determining engine position with improved accuracy and reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adaptive engine system with improved engine position determination. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptive engine system with reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, an adaptive engine system is provided. The adaptive engine system includes at least one pressure sensor. The at least one pressure sensor is positioned within a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The adaptive engine system further includes an engine control processor and memory. The engine control processor utilizes data provided by the at least one pressure sensor to determine engine position periodically throughout the lifetime of the engine.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.